


Shining

by haruka



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gravitation - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiri's thoughts as he watches Shuuichi perform.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.  Yaoi warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining

Shining (Gravitation)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

The music started and Shindou Shuichi grabbed the microphone. Yuki Eiri was in the audience, standing at the very back.

Bad Luck were at their best. Hiro was grinning broadly as he performed stunning guitar riffs and Fujisaki's fingers flew over his synthesizer keys. However, 22-year-old Yuki's gaze was all for Shuichi. His voice was strong and clear, the love of singing and performing and his belief in the band's lyrics were obvious to all. He was working hard, but more importantly, he was having fun.

Yuki watched beads of sweat fly as Shuichi whipped around the stage. They twinkled under the bright lights. A wry smile pulled at Yuki's lips at the sight. Shuichi was 'sparkle' personified. Onstage, where even his airborne perspiration shone like little stars; at home, where tears glistened on his cheeks at least once a day whether from joy or sadness; and in bed, where his wide purple eyes gleamed with love and trust.

Shuichi shone, always. Yuki felt a bit like a parasite, stealing some of that sparkle for himself alone, but the way Bad Luck was going, everyone would soon bask in Shuichi's brilliant light.

His lover spotted him from the stage, and despite being in the midst of a song, gave him a big smile and an enthusiastic wave. Yuki didn't respond – Shuichi wouldn't expect him to, but inside he felt a swell of love and desire for the nineteen-year-old singer.

Mine, he thought firmly, although his face remained impassive. The world could share him while he was onstage, but he came home to Yuki, even during those times when the older man had tried to throw him out. He always came back.

By the time the show was over, Yuki was already home. But when Shuichi burst into their apartment and launched himself at him, enthusing about how happy he'd been to see him there, Yuki was glad he had attended, and had seen him sparkling in his element.

\--

(Word challenge - Glisten)

(2005)

Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
